7 Minutes In Heaven
by Aeron Thana
Summary: This is Yue Helios from Aeron Thana's account. Vote on who to put in the closet. No Yaoi or Yuri. OCs added. You can add your own OCs too.
1. Chapter 1

Title explains everything. All humor, no romance/Yaoi okay?

***Edit* Okay, Yue told me she needs to match up boys and girls that are both her OCs and the canon characters. You can add your own OCs too, just tell us the name, gender, and their personality. There are a lot of boys in YuGiOh, so she's going to need to pair them up with existing girls, and maybe your own female OCs.**

* * *

Yue: Nice tah meetcha everyone.

Aeron: Why are we here?

Yuugi: I don't know.

Yue: Me neither.

Sadie: Wait. Yue, you don't know either?

Yue: DUHHH.

Maxi: facepalm

Dai: That complicates things.

Clay: NOOOOOOO.

Matt: I'm hungry.

Joey: me too

Tristan: you guys...

Kaiba: hn.

Ryou: um...

Tea: So we're all here. Now what?

Yue: I'm Yue. That girl with the skull t-shirt is Aeron, the girl with the heart shirt is Sadie, the one in the fencing shirt is Maxi, the hungry one is Matt, the stupidly smart one is Clay, and the emo over there is Dai. Now, what are you guys doing here?

Ryou: Shrugs.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: I am the author now, Yue Helios and Aeron Thana! AHAHAHA!

Clay: I thought you wrote this Yue! You moron, you left the computer on!

Yue: I don't use capitalization, unless it's a name, remember? And you were the one who was supposed to turn off the computer! Who's the moron?

Clay: You are the dumbest dumb person I have ever met! SHUT UP!

Yue: You're the dumbest smart person I've ever met! YOU SHUT UP!

Aeron: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS!

Yue and Clay: Yes ma'am.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Now, with this power, I can do anything I want. And you will be playing 7 minutes in Heaven with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast! BWAHAHAHA!

Yuugi: What?

Tea: Oh great.

Joey: Are yah jokin' ?

Sadie: *Blushes.*

Maxi: Whut?

Aeron: *Sends herself to the Dooms Dimension (Bakugan, anyone?) purposely. Gets pulled back out by Yue.*

Dai: ...Hn.

Kaiba: ...Hn.

Matt: Wow! You're identical!

Yue: What's "7 minutes in Heaven?"

Aeron: You don't wanna know.

Ryou: I hope my Yami doesn't want to appear. He hates these kind of games. Especially in fanfics.

Clay: I'm outta here. *Heads for door.*

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Oh no you don't! Since you have tried to defy my orders, you will dance the Macarena! AHAHAHA!

Clay: Yeah right. *Does Macarena.* DA HECK?

Yue: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude you look hilarious! Don't you remember that all characters must do what the author tells us to do? Man, I should have done this sooner!

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Now, to spice things up a little.

(NEW OC ALERT!) Skylar Koi: What the heck am I doing here?

Yue: Skylar! Hiiiiiiii!

Skylar: HiYue!

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: One more...

(NEW OC ALERT!) Daniel Rock: Where the heck am I?

Aeron: Hey, Yue?

Yue: Yeaaaaa-oh...

Daniel: Yue! What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at a sports meet! I don't have time to be weird like you!

Maxi: Ouch. Burned by her own crush.

Yue: HE'S NOT MY CRUSH! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! EXCEPT ME! right? Cause everyone knows I like...yeah I'm gonna drop it.

Sadie: Daniel! That was mean! And Yue, everyone but you knows you like Jamie.

Daniel: And? It's not like I care about her like, like that way or anything...

Dai: Then why don't you take that back BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOCCER CLEATS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE!

Daniel: I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP, YOU MASOCHIST. AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE IT!

Dai: OHHHH I'M SO SCARED. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CHICKEN? WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE DOOMS DIMENSION!

Matt: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Joey: Get'em Dai!

Tea: This is some strong friendship Yue has with Dai. They practically seem like siblings!

Yuugi: Yup.

Aeron: Dai's her twin brother. Non identical, of course.

Clay: Her emo, goth, masochistic, non identical, twin brother

Yue: You, my friend, have a very good point.

Tristan: Are they always like this?

Maxi, Sadie, Matt, and Skylar: Yup.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Oh no you don't! I can't have you beating eachother up yet, now can I?

Dai and Daniel: Dang.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Now, readers, cash in your votes! Who do you think should be locked in a closet with which person from the cast of YuGiOh? No romance involved, all humor! I don't write Yaoi. I will accept two OCs put into the same closet. Now vote! And eternally torture Yue Helios, Aeron Thana, and their friends! Ahahahahaha!

Ryou: Why are we being tortured then?

Aeron: Hey, how come Yue's always first?

Yue: Cause I'm awesome. Duhhhh.

Sadie: Yue, you're so egotistical. Sorta like Tyler.

Yuugi: Who's Tyler

Tea: Is he your friend?

Yue: No, I'm not like Tyler. Tyler's an old "friend" whose ego is bigger than Kaiba's. And that's saying something.

Tristan: His ego's bigger?!

Joey: Is that even possible?

Maxi: You've got no idea kid.

Clay: We're just friends of Yue and Aeron. Ohoho, if I catch this guy, I'm gonna beat him up.

Maxi: With your brains? Cause you don't have any muscles Clay. Even Sadie has more than you do.

Joey, Tristan, Yue, and Matt: BUUUURN!

Aeron: Oh snap. We got a bad girl in here.

Daniel: GET ME OUTTA THIS NUTHOUSE!

Kaiba: Screw the rules, I'm leaving. Does Macarena.

Joey: Is anyone gettin' this on camera?

Yue: You bet!

Kaiba: WHAT THE HECK?

Yuugi and Tea: *Giggles.*

Tristan and Joey: *Sniggers.*

Everyone else: *Almost dies laughing.*

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: THERE ARE SOME RULES EVEN YOU CAN'T SCREW SETO KAIBA! NOW VOTE READERS! BEFORE I GET ANGRY AND SUBJECT KAIBA TO EVEN MORE TORTURE!

Yue: Hey. Does the Mysterious Disembodied Voice sound familiar to you?

Aeron: Yeah...hm...but who...?


	2. Sadie and Akio

**Update!**

* * *

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: I have just realized I left out a rather important character! Ladies and gentlemen, but mostly ladies, I give you...Duke Devlin!

Yue: MDV, are you nuts?

Duke: Hello, girls. *wink* *wink*

Aeron: ...Is he talking to us?

Maxi: We're girls...not really...more like tomboys...I'd rather fence.

Dai: I'm not a girl...

Daniel: You act like one.

Dai: Take that back...now...or I will personally rip off your arms and stuff them down your throat.

*Guest OC Akio appears through smoke*

Akio: I'm up for this fun stuff! Let's do this.

Yue: Hello, who are you? I'm Yue.

Akio: I'm Akio Ignota. And did you say your name was You?

Yue: ...Okay, I guess you can say that.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY OR WHAT? I'LL MAKE DANIEL DO THE HARLEM SHAKE, AND DAI WILL GANGNAM STYLE!

Yue: oh gosh really? yes! i've never seen Dai or Daniel dance before!

Dai: NO!

Daniel: HECK NO!

Aeron: Alright, alright! Sheesh. Calm your butts. Sadie, you wanna go first?

Sadie: Uh...okay... takes out a slip of paper. Akio Ignota.

Clay: Haha! Sadie's got the newbie!

Maxi: Well, Akio's better than you. He can break dance, you make things explode.

Clay: Not always!

Joey, Tristan, Yue and Matt: BUUUURN!

Akio: Are you guys always like this?

Yuugi: Apparently.

Skylar: Yup.

Akio: I'm in.

Tea: Okay you two. Into the closet you go. Before those two rivals are forced to humiliate themselves.

THE MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: This room is totally soundproof. Your seven minutes starts...now!

Sadie: ...

Akio: ...

Sadie: ...

Akio: So...how's everything with Yue and Aeron as friends?

Sadie: It's really chaotic.

*crashing noises heard outside*

Akio: I can tell.

Sadie: Huh. Isn't this place supposed to be soundproof?

Akio: Yeah, but I can hear someone yelling.

Sadie: That's probably Yue.

Akio: She's that loud?

Sadie: Yup. I heard you like dancing?

Akio: Yeah.

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: I'M SORRY, WE HAVE ISSUES GOING ON OUTSIDE, YOUR SEVEN MINUTES IS ENDING EARLY.

Akio: Uh...why?

Sadie: Shall we go see?

Akio: Sure.

*Both walk out*

Yue: HELP! THIS PLACE HAS BEEN OVERRUN BY YUGIOH FANGIRLS! *gets trampled* OW! DANG THAT HURT!

Sadie: Wanna go back in?

Akio: Definitely.

Aeron: Sadie Rose! You need to help us!

Sadie: Bye! *door slams*

Kaiba Fangirl 1: Kaiba's mine!

Kaiba Fangirl 2: He's mine!

Kaiba: Get these crazy fangirls out of here!

Duke Fangirl 1: Marry me Duke!

Duke Fangirl 2: Marry me!

Duke: ...I can't marry all of you...can I?

Yugi Fangirl 1: Eep! He's adorable!

Yugi Fangirl 2: Back off! He's with my OC!

Tea: ...(silent anger)

Yugi: ...(silent panic)

Bakura Fangirls: ZOMG IT'S RYOU BAKURA!

Ryou: I'll leave this to you Yami...

Yami Bakura: WHAT!?

Bakura Fangirls: ZOMG IT'S YAMI BAKURA!

Joey: How come me and Tristan don't get fangirls?

Tristan: ...Joey, they're practically foaming at the mouth...

Joey: Uh...good point.

Maxi: Matt. You know what time it is?

Matt: Oh yeah! Adventure Time!

Maxi: *facepalm* moron. I am so cutting back your cartoon time.

Clay: I think I get what you mean. Let's blow something up!

Yue: Really? Yay!

Maxi *facepalm* *facepalm* *facepalm*

Aeron: You thinking what I'm thinking? We are surrounded by idiots.

Maxi: MACHINE GUN TIME!

-Back in the Closet-

Akio: Do you think they sorted everything out?

Sadie: I doubt it. The last time fangirls invaded, it took us two weeks to get them out.

Akio: Gosh, they're like rabid animals.

Sadie: Yup.

*machine gun noises outside*

Sadie: I think things just got even more serious.

Akio: Why?

Sadie: Maxi took out her machine gun.

Akio: She owns a machine gun?

Sadie: Keeps away most of the sane fangirls. The nutty ones, we try to avoid.

Akio: ...okay then. Well, since we're in the closet, maybe we should get to know each other better.

Sadie: Sure.

Akio: So...what's your hobby?

Sadie: Well...I really like art...

Akio: Really? That's awesome.

-Outside-

Yue: Gah! I think these fangirls are immortal! We're doomed!

Aeron: Yue! Be rational! Why would they be immortal?

Yue: They didn't die when Maxi shot them with the machine gun.

Aeron: ...oh darn.

Clay: That's all you can say?

Joey: They're what...?

Yami Yugi: Ra help us...

Clay: ...we're dead. We are so totally dead.

Dai: hn. Only one way to solve this. Yue, you might have to Bakugan Brawl for this.

Maxi: Dude! We're only on the second chapter for this lame fanfiction and there's already a Bakugan reference?

Matt: You know there was already a reference to it in the first chapter, right Maxi?

Maxi: ...Dang he's actually right.

-Back in the Closet-

Akio: Well, I'm glad we could talk!

Sadie: Me too!

Akio: Shall we go out?

Sadie: Okay, I think the coast it clear...

*Akio and Sadie get out of the closet*

Yue: Haha! Yeah! Get'em Haos Omega Leonidas! Ability Activate! Omega Eraser! Die silly fangirls! Die, die, die! Mwahahaha! I feel so destructive today...

Aeron: Wow...she's actually doing that single handedly...

Dai: She does have that alter ego to help her though...

Aeron: Point taken.

Sadie: Hey guys, how was your battle against the raging fangirls?

Maxi: Well...most of the YGO guys are kinda in shock at the moment...except Joey and Tristan. Those guys are still fighting... *anime sweatdrop thingy*

Matt: Are you guys okay?

Yugi: Help me...

Yami Yugi: They're finally gone.

Kaiba: ... Get me out of this place.

Duke: Dang those girls were worse than the ones back home. Still hot though...

Tea: So it's true. Fangirls really do ruin everything. (YGOTAS reference)

Yami Bakura: Stupid fangirls...

Daniel: Hey Yue, I think you roasted those fangirls a bit too well done.

Yue: Eh? Oh, oops. Alright Leo, you can return to ball form again I guess.

Leonidas: Okay.

Akio: Well, thanks for having me over, it was kinda fun.

Sadie: Bye Akio!

All other OCs: Bye!

Akio: Bye! *disappears through smoke once more*

MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOICE: Thank you to The Man With Imagination, for submitting his OC in this story! What a role model! Let's give him a hand!

*Everyone but Kaiba applauds (Because you know how he is...)*

Yue: You know, I still swear, MDV sounds familiar...


End file.
